Chris Hardcore
Chris Hardcore is a Canadian born professional wrestler from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Hardcore is a two-time Monster Warfare Wrestling Champion, a three-time Monster Warfare Wrestling Tag Team Champion, a former Monster Warfare Wrestling Hardcore Champion and a one-time Facebook Wrestling Federation Internet Champion. Hardcore is currently signed with the Reddit Wrestling Federation where is the current RWF Champion . Early Life Born July 14th, 1992 in Edmonton, Alberta . Hardcore has stated in interviews that his love for professional wrestling came from, "watching it on tv after an episode of the old Mighty Ducks tv show. It was like real-life superheros and I was hooked." Hardcore has also stated to prefering World Championship Wrestling (WCW) over World Wrestling Enterainment (then WWF, now WWE) before the infamous Mankind incident caused Hardcore to change the channel. Hardcore said of the incident, "I was jumping on the couch, begging my dad to change the channel. When Mankind won, I ran around the house screaming. It was the best moment of my young life. Monster Warfare Wrestling (MWW) Hardcore entered the MWW company on April 13th, 2010 at the age of 17. The youngest competitor, Hardcore debuted under the name Chris Carter; competiting under a gimmick similar to Dolph Ziggler. The MWW fans instantly took to Hardcore and he quickly rose up in the MWW, facing Venom, then MWW Intercontinal Champion, in a 2-Out of Three-Falls Match at MWW: Battle of the Brutal. Hardcore came up just short, scoring one fall before being pinned for two straight falls. Hardcore then began to team with Evan Richards (who would later become Evan Envy). Hardcore and Envy instantly became friends and remain close to this day. While teaming with Richards, Hardcore began feuding with Mike O'Mickers for the MWW Hardcore Championship which Hardcore was able to win during an episode of MWW: Tuesday Night WarZone. Hardcore held the MWW Hardcore Championship for 7-months, (which was originally the longest reign of a Hardcore Champion before "New SchooL" Joey Cool, held the MWW Hardcore Championship for one-year (after Hardcore's departure from the company).) before dropping the title to Venom. Hardcore would regain the MWW Hardcore Championship at MWW: Rebirth, holding the title for 4 months before dropping the title to Colton Blades. Hardcore would end his pursuit of the MWW Hardcore Championship and begin pursuing the MWW Championship. Teaming with Envy; name change to Chris Hardcore and The Princes of the Scene After dropping the MWW Hardcore Championship; Hardcore began to chase the MWW Championship, then held by Rick Anders. Hardcore would be unsuccessful in capturing the MWW Championship at the Pay-Per-View events MWW: Champions Only; MWW: Night to Remember and MWW: In Your Face. During a non-title match between Evan Richards and MWW Champion Rick Anders; Hardcore would make his way to the ring and attack Anders, causing Anders to win by DQ. Hardcore and Envy continued their assault on Anders before Hardcore took to the mic; the duo then performed what is still considered the top heel turn in Monster Warfare Wrestling history: Hardcore: "There are a lot of people in the back who have been whining and bitching and complaining about how I keep getting title shots and how I keep getting opportunities I'm not supposed to deserve. People saying shit about how Richards and Carter just don't have what it takes to be in the main event; and you know what? I am fucking sick of it. I am sick and tired of being pushed aside because I'm not the biggest or baddest or strongest guy. I'm sick of people saying, 'Why are Carter and Richards being featured all the time? They aren't even that good' when we have consistantly been the best damn singles and tag team wrestlers in this fucking company! (to Richards) And you know something Evan-" Envy: "What's that Chris?" Hardcore: "I'm tired of people looking at me and thinking they know what kind of person I am. I am not just the greatest submission specialist this company has; I'm not just the quickest, slickest son of a bitch the Northern side of the border. I am hard-fucking-core. You know...that has a nice ring to it...Chris HARDCORE." Envy: "It has a beautiful ring to it and it's funny how people are complaining about me being in the main event tonight. And Anders, you listen up and you listen good because I'm talking about you. You have been holding Chris and I back from our first day in this company. You have petitioned EVERYONE; from the front office to the bitch selling t-shirts that we don't belong here because we're too 'different' for you and to be in this company because we aren't cookie-cutter perfect images of what a 'wrestler' should be. It's pretty damn obvious that you envy me. That everyone envies me. Hmm...Evan Envy. Yeah, yeah that sounds about right." Hardcore: "There's a reason we are here and there is a reason we are going to be the top two of this company for the rest of its existence. People are going to talk about this night for the rest their worthless little lives. (Crowd boos) Oh what? Did I say something you don't like? Am I not being all smiles and how do you do's? Do you people not like Chris Hardcore? Well I don't give a flying fuck what you people do and do not like. I spent so long giving a shit what people wanted out of me that I gave up myself as a person and sold the fuck out. But not anymore. Envy and I, we are the future of this company. We are the future of professional wrestling; and we are going to ruin everyone's fucking lives." From that point on, Hardcore and Envy began referring to themseleves as The Princes of the Scene; a well-known nod towards both Hardcore and Evny's enjoyment of the post-hardcore/screamo music genre (Hardcore has always used some form of post-hardcore song as his entrance music some believe this is done as both a tribute to Evan Envy's wrestling career and his time as a member of The Princes of the Scene). The duo instantly began feuding with then MWW Tag Team Champions "New School CooL" (Joey Cool and Tony Cool). Hardcore and Envy viciously attacked The MexiCanaMericans (El Simply Fantastico, Colton Blades and Captain Thunders) before the Pay-Per-View event MWW: Turmoil. The duo replaced The MexiCanaMericans in the MWW Tag Team Championship match, which Hardcore and Envy would win. The duo would successfully defend the MWW Tag Team Championships for 4 months, before being defeated by Holden Ace and Trucker Stevens at an MWW: Tuesday Night WarZone event in Toledo. The duo would regain the MWW Tag Team Championships in a rematch the following week; holding the titles for 2 months before dropping them to Team Xtreme (Scotty and Toddy Xtreme) in a Triple Team Match at MWW: Live the Fight which also featured New School CooL. The Princes of the Scene would not hold the MWW Tag Team Championships again. Disbanding; MWW Championship and Feuding with Envy (Hell on Earth) After The Princes of the Scene were unsuccessful in regaining the MWW Tag Team Championships on an episode of Wednesday Night War (the new flagship show for MWW), Hardcore would attack Envy; turning Envy face in the process. The two would beging the longest feud in MWW history; lasting from December 19th, 2010-April 13th, 2012. During this time, Hardcore began to once again chase the MWW Championship; now held by Venom. Venom and Hardcore would have numerous non-title matches and were featured as the main captains for MWW: Warriors. Team Hardcore (consisting of Hardcore, Trey Parks, The Abominiation, Devon Stoner and Colton Blades) would defeat Team Venom (consiting of MWW Champion Venom, Evan Envy, El Simply Fantastico, Captain Thunders and Simon Ryder) which garnered Hardcore an MWW Championship opportunity in a Last Chance Match. Hardcore defeated Venom for the MWW Championship at MWW: SummerBash on July 4th, 2011, 2 days after Hardcore's 19th birthday. Hardcore is still the youngest MWW Champion in MWW history. Hardcore would hold the title until MWW: Red Evening on September 22nd, 2011 where he would be defeated by Evan Envy. This began a series of the most incredible matches in MWW history as Hardcore and Envy would recieve the MWW Match of the Year award for their match at MWW: Red Evening and another match on Wednesday Night War. The feud would cumulate at MWW: Hell on Earth on December 29th, 2011 in the first (and at the time only) Hell on Earth match to ever take place. The Hell on Earth Pay-Per-View scored an astonishing 9.9 viewership, was given 5/5 stars by several wrestling websites and magazines and garnered Hardcore the MWW Wrestler of the Year award. The match would also be Hardcore's last match in MWW; with sources sighting distress for injuring and ending the career of close friend Evan Envy during the match in a spot that went terribly wrong. The Facebook Wrestling Federation (2012) Hardcore briefly joined the revived Facebook Wrestling Federation in July of 2012, after nearly 6 months of not competiting for any promotions. Hardcore would again rise up quickly in the company, gaining a shot at the FWF Xtreme Championship on the debut episode of WarZone (losing to Infamous in a match that also featured Kid Poision). From there, Hardcore would being to feud with Internet Champion Mike Briggz, defeating Briggz at Final Hour for the Internet Championship. Hardcore was then to begin a feud with Sinadog, but was injured in a match with Kid Poision at WarZone; vacating the Internet Championship and leaving the FWF. Hardcore returned once in December as a guest general manager for WarZone before completely cutting ties with the company. Hardcore has sighted his time in FWF as, "Not what I expected them to be. The backstage politics are pretty terrible. If you're not doing what certain individuals want or if they go a way they don't want them to, then you're pretty much fucked." Return to MWW (2012) Hardcore briefly returned to MWW for a short time in 2012, from August until the begining of October. Hardcore was used in a Legend's role. Wrestling sporadically but teaming with new comer Connor O'Neil to capture the MWW Tag Team Championships a third time, before losing the titles on September 30th. Hardcore would again leave MWW after signing a contract with Derrick Anderson to join the Reddit Wrestling Federation Reddit Wrestling Federation and the RWF Championship Hardcore would appear on the premier episode of RWF: Battleground; interuppting Derrick Anderson's announcement of the Golden Opportunity Tournament to name the first RWF Heavyweight Champion. During the main event 2-out of-3 Falls Match between Alex Amazing and Christopher Steel; Hardcore would leave his guest commentary spot and attack both men; believing to have removed any winner and the stipulation that Hardcore would face the winner of the match during the Golden Opportunity Tournament. Derrick Anderson would announce that, due to Hardcore's actions, a Triple Threat Elimination Match would take place between Hardcore, Amazing and Steel; with the winner advancing in the tournament. Hardcore would pin and eliminate Steel, before inadvertently knocking referee Mike Volton down. With Amazing and the referee down, Hardcore was without a chance to pin Amazing and advance. This brought down Derrick Anderson. Hardcore believed Anderson was going to count a pinfall in his favour. This was not the case as Anderson would stop at the two-count. As Hardcore questioned Anderson, he would be hit with Amazing's finisher (That's Amazing) and then pinned, eliminating Hardcore from the Golden Opportunity Tournament. RWF: Revolution; November to Remember and the RWF Championship Hardcore would go to RWF: Revolution and compete in a #1 Contender's Fatal Fourway Match for the RWF Championship. The match featured Hardcore, Troy Stone, Lee Mercer and Buddy Blackjack; with Hardcore overcoming the other three and winning the match. Hardcore would then go on to RWF: November to Remember where he would meet then RWF Heavyweight Champion Christopher Steel. Hardcore would defeat Steel and become the RWF Heavyweight Champion, which he quickly changed the name of to the RWF Championship. Hardcore succesfully defended the RWF Championship at RWF: Night of Kings against Christopher Steel and Ricardio Sacramento. During that same event, Hardcore turned down $325 million to join Roy Firestone and the FWF. 2013 Hardcore started the year as RWF Champion and lead a team of RWF wrestlers into the main event match of RWF: New Year's Wreckoning against a team of FWF wrestlers. Team Hardcore (consiting of RWF Champion Hardcore, Alex Amazing and the Hurtsville Express Foiler and Senor Tigre) defeated Team Stone (conisting of FWF Champion Troy Stone, Christopher Steel, Lee Mercer and Victor Storms). Hardcore will compete in his first Battleground of 2013 in the second ever Hell on Earth Match which will also feature Ricardio and will be defending the RWF Championship sometime in the near future against #1 Contender, Justin Moshe; who, sources report, Chris Hardcore is very high on. Career Highlights Monster Warfare Wrestling: MWW Champion (one time) MWW Tag Team Champion (3-time) MWW Hardcore Champion (2-time) MWW Wrestler of the Year (one time) MWW Match of the Year (2-time) MWW Tag Team of the Year (The Princes of the Scene w/ Evan Envy) Facebook Wrestling Federation: ''' FWF Internet Champion (one time) '''Reddit Wrestling Federation: RWF Champion (current)